


Reprieve

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: San wants his baby to feel better.
Relationships: Choi San/You
Kudos: 33





	Reprieve

'Sloosh, sloosh, sloosh' your shoes pressed down against the rainy pavement as you made your way back home. The umbrella being gripped so tight that your knuckles were changing colors. It was a cold night but thankfully the wind was not howling at you. When you finally reached your house, you unlocked your door and for the first time that day you let out a sigh. 

Your shoulders finally dropped, your back slumped over. The posture that you had maintained all day went out of the window. With slow steps you kicked off your shoes and peeled off your wet socks. You propped your wet umbrella against the door and slowly staggered to your room. 

The shower was rushed, you didn't even enjoy the hot water relaxing your bones. You were just trying to get in and out of there. You dried yourself off and made sure your hair was dry before you climbed into your Californian king sized bed. It was always too big for you but you enjoyed it nonetheless. You moved to snuggle into the dead middle of it. Your hand mindlessly reached out to grab at your lover's pillow holding it close. 

You didn't know when he would be coming home, most times it just depended. You shut your eyes, inhaling the scent of his cologne and body wash mixed onto his pillow. Your face nuzzled into it more and light stray tears slipped past your eyes. Today was a draining day. And you were still wound up. Too much happened at your job that triggered you, and you found yourself hating everything. And overthinking too much. 

Your mind raced so bad. You didn't even know what time it was when the door finally opened and closed. You heard the bag drop by the door and after that it was silent. San watched you, he knew you were either asleep or stressed out. And the moment your body made the slightest movement he had his answer. The male walked over to the bed, climbing under the covers with you he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

The room was silent, but he could feel the tension. Your body was still tightly locked up, you were almost in a fetal position. He took the pillow from your deadlock grasp and moved it back to its rightful place against the top of the bed. San didn't say anything to you, he just let his hands rub up and down your sides gently. Your body slowly relaxed, but you could feel yourself becoming wound up for another reason. It was all too much you wanted to push those feelings away. 

"Trust me. Don't think, just trust me." San called out as he gripped at your hips. The male pulled down your panties, until they were low enough for you to kick them off. He rolled the covers down your body and he lifted up one of your legs. He hooked his arm under it, keeping you spread. 

San leaned up and over you so that he could suck on his fingers and once they were wet enough he lay back behind you pulling you close. He rubbed his middle finger up and down your slit slowly. He played with your lower region listening to how your breath hitched. He kept his teasing slow, letting his finger dip in and out of your dampening center. He circled his finger around your insides before he pulled it out with a wet pop. 

He slid his finger up towards your clit, circling around the engorged bud with his wet finger. Your hips bucked lightly, a soft mewl slipping past your lips. San encouraged you with light praises. He slid his finger back down dipping it into your entrance. He slid it in and out of your cunt, crooking it he fingered your sex. His free hand sliding up under your oversized shirt. He played with your breast focusing on what was making your body slowly unlock and ravel. 

"Just feel it.. Feel it." He called out in a soft whisper. He leaned over to bite onto your jaw as he added another finger. His middle and ring finger pumping in and out of your cunt, he started to shake his hand side to side eliciting whines from your parted lips. When you were close, he pulled away and let your leg drop. He brought his hands up to your mouth a satisfied smile on his lips when he felt your tongue flick against his digits. 

Soon he was getting off the bed stripping off his clothes. His erection standing proud against his lower stomach. "Come here baby, on your back. Head over the edge." You knew what position he meant and you shifted your body accordingly. Stripping off your shirt in the process.

You peaked up at him with wide eyes, the moonlight peaked through the room but it was mostly dim. Enough for you to see and appreciate his body. San reached his hand down to grip at the base of your throat. He squeezed lightly before his hand trailed down the valley of your breast and back up towards your neck. You opened your mouth wide for the male and he rubbed his cock up and down the length of your tongue. 

He slid his shaft into your mouth, groaning as he watched it slide in and out of your warm wet cavern. With your head hanging backwards he was able to face fuck you better. He kept his body there, simply watching how you swallowed around him. 

San reached his hand over your body, slapping at your cunt causing you to lightly choke around his shaft. He moaned in pleasure, holding himself back from fucking into your mouth though he desperately wanted to. His fingers went back to playing with your cunt. He would use two fingers to cup either sides of your slit and apply pressure. He did it until you were dripping onto the bed. He slid two fingers back up to your clit. He rubbed in a fast circle, your hips rocking back and forward quickly to seek the pleasure he was giving you. 

Your hand moved to grip at his thighs. Your nail dug into his skin lightly. The male pushed his hips forward faltering slightly as your skilled tongue slid around the base of his shaft. His fingers released your clit to go back to teasing your slit. He let your orgasm die down once more. You were leaking a puddle against the bed, your thighs closing tightly to push down the stimulation. 

San pulled himself out of your mouth, grinning down at you. He leaned down to help you up. He moved to sit against the head of the bed, craddling you into his arms. 

You took the lead, gripping at the base of his cock you slid yourself down onto the male's girth. You let your hands grip onto his biceps as he slipped deep inside of your entrance. You were the one who moved first not wasting anytime you were bouncing down harshly onto San. You rode your lover as if your life depended on it. Your hands moving backwards to grip at his legs as you launched yourself up and down. San didn't say anything, he only watched you with soft moans of encouragement. He knew you needed this moment. To tire yourself out, to be in control so he didn't push. 

Your thighs started to shake from how much force you used and halfway through it you stopped. Looking at the male, you leaned close and pressed your lips together finally kissing him for the first time. It was a deep sensual kiss. Your hips moving against him in a much slower pace. He let his hands trail up and down your back. Tracing over your skin. Every curve, every ounce of your body was appreciated by his warm hands. 

Softly you called for him, your hands gripping onto his biceps once more to dig your nails into his skin. San let his hips follow your lead, and you both worked on finding that one beautiful bundle of nerves. The one that had you gripping onto him as your body trembled with unreleased desires. Your mouth unyeilding with his name as your orgasm washed over you. 

San continued to help you ride him, letting you climax before he met his own end. His hands still gentle and reassuring held you close until you passed out on his chest. No words, no explanation only reprieve.


End file.
